


Up In Flames

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Car Accidents, Fire, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Tony develops amnesia.  If I say anymore, it will be too much.





	Up In Flames

Up In Flames

AN: I made a promise to my readers in “Life As We Knew It…” that I would not kill off our beloved Tony ever, ever again. Today, I cannot say that I have kept that promise. You will just have to read on and see. J 

They all looked in shock and horror at the scene below them. The black NCIS sedan had burst into flame. Gibbs, Tim and Ziva had stepped away from the end of the cliff, and they could still feel the heat.

Tears came to Gibbs’ eyes. A combination of the smoke and the realization of what had just happened revealed on his face. Tony had been in the car. Along with two federal witnesses, the most likely targets, for whatever happened. An MP was driving and helping Tony to provide security. And now…they were all dead. 

They would never know what had happened. The evidence was now, literally, up in flames. Gibbs, Tim and Ziva had been following behind the car Tony was in. They all were on the way to install the witnesses, Gerald and Barbara Harland, into a safe house until they could testify. They had been accidental witnesses to an assassination attempt on the Secretary of the Navy. The immediate concern of all involved was to get these two people as far away from Washington D.C. as possible. But, still have them close enough to ‘commute’ in a relatively short time. An old farmhouse in the middle of rural southwest Virginia had been chosen. But, unfortunately, the witness never made their location. Now there appeared to be 4 casualties of the failed assassination plot.

TBC

 

Chapter 2

All the rest of Team Gibbs had seen and heard was a loud pop followed by the car veering out of control. It veered to the left before finally veering off to the right. Then it headed over the steep embankment that had bordered the road for the last several miles.

Gibbs quickly surmised that a tire had blown, or more likely had been shot out. Either that or the driver had been killed. And he hoped, for mercy’s sake, that Tony had been dead before the car went over. The mere thought of Tony being burned alive turned Gibbs’ stomach.

Gibbs was brought back to the present by Ziva. He saw a blur go past him. Gibbs grabbed Ziva before she could go any further.

“It’s too hot.” Gibbs whispered in her ear. “It’s too hot.”

Ziva shook her head, vigorously, still fighting Gibbs’ grip. “My partner…!” She said, tears streaming down her face. “He’s not...! TONY!!! TONY!!!”

Gibbs, unable to say anything else, pulled her into his arms. It was then that he finally noticed Tim. He was just standing, looking over the edge, oblivious to all around him. 

“Tim?” Gibbs said quietly, after a few moments, as he led Ziva back to their car. “Tim!” He said again, a little more forcefully. There was no response until Gibbs reached out and touched McGee’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Boss!” Tim said, sadly, jumping at Gibbs’ touch.

“There’s a lot to do, Tim.” Gibbs stated.

“But we…we can’t…!!” Tim pointed to the car.

“No…” Gibbs shook his head, sadly. “…too dangerous, it’s too hot. It’s…it’s still burning.”

Gibbs mind was going a mile a minute. He had to make several calls and deliver lots of news. In his heart, hope was eternal, until Ducky had a body. In his head, he couldn’t see anyone surviving. He had scanned the bank, and the area around the car, hoping to see a body. But he hadn’t seen anything. His intellect was telling him he would soon have to be looking for someone to fill a spot on his team.

TBC

 

Chapter 3

Director Vance was Gibbs’ first call. He asked for another team to be sent. None of them could handle the prospect of gathering evidence at that crime scene. The director understood and sent Chris Pacci’s team out. Gibbs nodded to the phone. His call was made and his main concern dealt with. He then realized that Ziva and Tim were nowhere in sight.

Gibbs headed to the edge of the embankment and started to climb down. He did not see his team members yet. But he knew that they would be down there, somewhere near the car. He knew they would be looking, looking for Tony, looking for anything.

The car was still smoldering, making the small valley, in which the car rested, look like a fog bank. His eyes were watering and he had a lot of trouble seeing. He gave the now-smoldering car a wide breath and began to yell for his agents.

“Ziva! McGee! Come on…” Gibbs paused and began to cough violently as the smoke entered his lungs.

Gibbs moved his hand to his mouth and tried to look around to see his agents. Gibbs tried to call out again, but again he was choked by the smoke. He made the decision to climb back up the embankment. When he finally made it back up, he turned and looked back down on the scene. He could make out two forms. And he opened his mouth to call out to them. 

But…wait…there were three people down there! He had seen a third form! 

But no…it wasn’t possible, his eyes were still watering, that was all. And, at least, here, above it all he could breath. He finally got his team member’s attention.

“But Gibbs…!?” Ziva said, pointing. She had made it up to where he was, Tim not far behind. “He’s down there, Gibbs!” She wiped at her smoke-filled eyes. “He’s down there!”

Gibbs nodded. “Pacci’s team….”

“Pacci is not HIS partner, Gibbs.” Ziva declared, pointing at herself. “I am! I am his partner! I should be down there! Me!” Ziva said, emphasizing the words ‘I’ and ‘me.’”

“We can find him, Boss!” Tim pleaded. “Just let us go! We…we can find him. Tony is not dead.” He stated, unconsciously wiping away tears and smoke. “He’s not dead.”

Gibbs looked at his Tim, unsure who he was trying to convince, Gibbs or himself. 

Gibbs looked at the two expectant faces looking back at him. And for the first time, in his life, he supposed, he had no words. He didn’t know what to tell the two people in front of him. He knew he would handle his own grief as he always did, with equally heavy doses, of boat-building and bourbon. But he had nothing for them, and it terrified him.

“We wait for Chris Pacci and his team.” Gibbs replied.

TBC

 

Chapter 4

 

AN: This is the chapter many of you were waiting for, I answer one HUGE question here. I normally would not post again this quickly, but I could FEEL your anxiety. Enjoy! Jackie

He heard the explosion, and it was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

He was cold. Maybe that was what woke him. That was the first sensation. He reached for something to cover his bare skin and found nothing. He then opened his eyes. They immediately began to burn and water. He blinked. He tried to raise his left arm and found himself unable to do so. He then took inventory. His shoulder, he surmised, was dislocated. His chest was hurting, he assumed cracked, probably broken, ribs. And his head was aching, probably a concussion.

Tony heard shouting. He didn’t recognize the voices and had no clue who they were shouting for. They name they kept repeating meant nothing to him. He stood holding his left arm tight against his side and moved away from the direction of the shouts. Something told him to stay put until things got quiet again.

How long Tony remained hidden, he had no idea. He opened his eyes again and it was close to dusk. He stood and looked around. There was a patch of blackened earth. He had no idea why it would be there. He didn’t know why he would be here. He had no memory of the area and it did not look familiar. Tony shook his head. He then began the long climb out of the valley.

He was pushing himself, he knew. But he was cold. It was too cold for him to stay outside. He needed shelter. He felt as if he had been walking for hours before he saw the light in the distance. It was so dark he couldn’t see the source. His survival instinct kicked in, over riding his body’s urge to rest. It moved him forward. The last thing he heard before his body failed him and he collapsed was the barking of a hound dog.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

 

Emma Hargrove, a slightly plump women of in her late fifties, wiped her hands on the apron she habitually wore. Emma poked her head out her back door.

“Shut up, Buster!” Emma yelled.

Buster, Emma’s 4-year-old beagle, bounded up onto the porch, looked at her expectantly and then jumped off the porch again. He then headed back out into the field. This was not his usual behavior. 

Emma went back inside and got her flashlight. “I swear, Buster if you’re just showing me another dead rabbit, you’re spending the night in the barn.”

Emma pulled on a sweater as she walked out her back door. She pulled it around her as she followed Buster’s path. She found her dog moments later, and the source of his unusual behavior. She knelt down beside the unconscious man her dog was now guarding.

Buster wined until Emma gently patted his head. “Good boy, Buster.”

Emma then turned her attention to the man. “He’s hurt badly.” She told Buster. “Any ideas how to get him into the house?”

Buster licked her face and wagged his tail.

“Thank you, but that’s not very helpful, Buster.” Emma said. 

Emma took a quick inventory of Tony’s injuries. She had, many years ago, gotten her certificate in nursing, back in the days when that actually meant something. She had worked in hospitals her entire career. When her husband became ill due to lung cancer, she became his full-time caregiver. He lived a total of 2 years with his illness. When he passed, she became what she calls the community health nurse. She and Buster survive on the wage she was paid by the county for the valuable service she provided to her community. She also got checks from her husband’s retirement fund. She had, too, over the years, set some of her own money aside.

Tony’s injuries were pretty serious, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She knew if she needed him, she could call Dr. Wilson. He was her neighbor, and he lived only two miles down the road.

“Well, Buster,” Emma addressed him again. “Let’s get this young fella in the house.

Luckily the front porch on Emma’s house had no stairs. She found a large old blanket and rolled him, as gently as she could, onto it. She, with Buster’s help, pulled the blanket into the house. They got him as close to the fire in her fireplace as possible. She made him a pallet on the floor and then carefully moved him onto it. She hadn’t realized, after all these years, she still had the strength to make such transfers. It surprised her. She would, ideally, have wanted to put him in the big brass bed she had in her spare bedroom. But she was not willing to injure herself or aggravate his existing injuries to do it.

In the light of her living room, Emma was able to see her patient. He was tall and slender, and she guessed, somewhere in his 30’s. He had a very handsome face. She could tell even though the right side was covered with blood. It still flowed from a huge gash that ran just above his eyebrow line. She unbuttoned what she assumed had been a white dress shirt. It was now stained with blood and dirt, and it had been ripped and torn in several places. She discarded it. She recognized the fact his shoulder was dislocated and quickly set it. She had done the procedure many times. She actually preferred her patients be unconscious when it was done, as it was extremely painful. It popped back into place easily she discovered as she checked the placement. She then gently and expertly moved her hands over his chest, checking for broken and cracked ribs. From the size and color of the bruising, she expected to find several. She was not disappointed. She carefully checked his back for injuries before removing the remainder of his clothing. She checked the rest of his body for injuries. Luckily for Tony, he had only minimal bruising and a small number of cuts and scrapes on his legs to account for the rest of his injuries. She then cleaned and dressed all his wounds. 

Emma then checked Tony’s eyes. She knew a little of how the pupils reacted in brain-damaged patients. She found her old penlight and did the tests. Both eyes were normal. She was truly thankful, that meant that, hopefully, her guest would wake up soon.

Emma was also an herbalist. And while most of the people in her community depended on modern medicine, she had a few who looked to her for her potions. Emma grew all her herbs in her garden. In colder weather she potted her herbs and kept them in her kitchen. She picked what she needed. The ones that would help with his pain and she made a salve. She spread some over Tony’s head and chest. Emma then pulled a blanket over her unconscious guest. 

Buster inspected Emma’s work. He sniffed at the goop that was now on Tony’s head and chest. He sneezed and backed away, moving behind Emma’s chair. He seemed to be offended by the smell.

Emma smiled. “I know it stinks, Buster. But he needs it for pain.” She explained, rubbing his head. “When he wakes up, I’ll switch to pills.” 

Emma and Buster sat quietly for a long time. “It’s gonna be a long night.” 

Emma went into her small, tidy kitchen and made a pot of coffee. She returned, cup in hand, and began her vigil. She seated herself in her favorite comfy chair as Buster took made himself comfortable on the floor next to Tony.

 

TBC

 

Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for your responses, and I will get around to replying to you all. And, just to let you know, all is still not RIGHT with the world, as you will see in this chapter. Also, I am not really putting a date or time on this. But I think Vance will be the ‘director’ here. I know that that will put Team Gibbs having been through a similar situation with Director Shepard with Tony and “The Frog,” but there is just more angst this way. (My explanation as to why Gibbs and Co. are not searching with Pacci and his team.) I left Chris Pacci alive only because I hated the way they killed the character off. Jackie

Pacci and his team had only been at the scene for 15 minutes, and Gibbs was already pacing. He walked the edge of the embankment, looking down at the progress they were making. At least, now, the smoke had lifted, and Gibbs could actually see what they were doing. He wanted to go down. He needed to go down, but he knew if he did Ziva and Tim would follow him. And he wasn’t sure either of them could handle it if Pacci’s team actually found Tony. And, in all truth, he was not sure he could handle that either, not after ‘The Frog.’

So, Gibbs continued to pace.

A couple of hours later Pacci and his team made their way up the embankment. They had searched the car and found ash. 

Pacci handed Tony’s gun and badge over to Gibbs when he made it to the top. “Searched the whole area Gibbs, nothing. There’s human ash…burnt body parts. I’m…I’m sorry, Gibbs. I am so sorry.” 

Chris patted Gibbs on the back, then he and his team took the evidence they had gathered to their car. They had arranged for a tow truck to take the car back to NCIS. They headed back. 

Gibbs, Tim and Ziva stood for a long time, just staring. It was Gibbs who broke the silence. “I promise you, Tony, whoever did this will pay.” He turned and walked away. “We’re done here.”

TBC

 

 

Chapter 6

 

Of course, Ducky already knew the news. He had followed Pacci’s team out and had had the chore of deciphering burnt car from burnt person. He and Jimmy followed Pacci’s team back. 

Ducky had started, several times to talk to Gibbs. He had seen him surveying the scene from above. He would start up then hill and then change his mind. He knew of nothing he could say to his friend. There were no comforting words, no stories he could think off. He wiped a tear from his eyes as he thought about the amazing young man he had called his friend.

Gibbs’ mind was so preoccupied that he, Tim and Ziva were back in D.C. in not time. He had asked the Director to not spread the news until he and his team could return. Gibbs wanted to be able to tell Abby before the rumor mill did. He parked the car and they all hurried to the lab.

Abby turned and looked at Gibbs. “Nothing yet, Gibbs, I just started. You….”

Abby stopped mid-sentence. She was puzzled by Gibbs’ expression. She came closer. He had been crying, his eyes were red. Ziva and Tim had hung back a little. Ziva was quietly sobbing on Tim’s shoulder.

Gibbs started towards her.

Abby began to back away shaking her head. “WHERE is Tony, Bossman?”

Gibbs didn’t’ answer, he reached for her instead.

“No, no, no!” Abby kept saying as she backed herself up against one of her lab tables. “NO!” She said angrily, resisting his attempts to comfort her.

“The car…Abby, it went over a bank. It…it exploded. We…Pacci, we..we looked for him. He…he didn’t make it.” Gibbs said as tears, again, came to his eyes.

Abby continued to shake her head. Then she realized it was true. She collapsed against Gibbs, sobbing.

Gibbs put his arms around her and held her, letting her cry.

 

TBC

 

Chapter 7

 

Tony opened his eyes to a strange scene. He was grateful to be pain free. But he was afraid he would be drowned in dog slobber.

“Buster, back up…!” Emma said wedging herself between her dog and her patient. “Back up!”

“Sorry about that.” Emma said to her now-conscious patient. “We don’t’ get a lot of visitors and he is probably as happy as I am that you’re awake.”

Tony, for once, was speechless. He just stared at the woman who was cleaning his face.

“Cute…dog.” Tony croaked out.

“Thank you.” Emma said, finishing up. “His name’s Buster. I’m Emma.” She laid the rag down beside her. “What’s your name, Sweetheart?”

Tony opened his mouth to say something, and then realized he couldn’t. He didn’t know his name.

“I…I don’t know.” Tony replied, his confusion apparent.

“That’s okay, Darlin’. Nothin’ to worry about.” She patted his shoulder, and he tried to sit up. His ribs protested. He groaned and fell back against the pillow.

“Let’s not do anything too strenuous yet. For you, that means don’t move.” She said standing up. She disappeared for a moment and returned with a glass of water and a straw. “You’re dehydrated. Need to get some fluids in ya.”

Emma put the straw in Tony’s mouth. He took in a little bit of water. She cut him off, pinching the straw to cut off the flow.

“Too much will make you sick.”

“Thirsty.” Tony replied. 

Emma nodded. “More later. I want to check you out first.” She began to check out his ribs.

“Smell…like an…herb garden.” Tony stated, realizing what he had been smelling.

“I’m an herbalist.” Emma replied. “Does your chest hurt?” She asked as she finished her exam.

Tony shook his head, slightly.

“You’re head?” Emma said. She had checked his head for bumps and cuts, but now wanted to see if he had any tender, sore spots. She felt a lump at the back. She probed it gently and Tony winced.

“Slight headache.”

Emma nodded. She picked up another rag she had brought back with her from the kitchen. It was damp with warm water. She used it to wipe the goop off Tony’s head and chest. 

“The herbs worked really well, but we’ll go with the pills now that you’re awake, less…aromatic.” Emma said as she finished.

“Thanks.” Tony looked at her. “How…how did I get here?”

“Buster found you out in my field about….” She looked at her watch. “… 24 hours ago.”

“I have to go.” Tony said, trying to get up again and failing.

“Where? Where do you have to go, Darlin’?”

“I…I don’t know. But…but there’s somewhere I need to be. People are depending on me.” 

Tony tried to sit up again. Emma easily and gently pushed him down.

“Where? Who’s depending on you? For what?”

“I…I don’t know, damnit!” Tony said and struck the floor with his fist. “I don’t know!” He said again, trying to sit up.

“Sweetheart, you’re doing yourself more harm than good. You’re in no shape to go anywhere, especially when you don’t even know where you’re going.” Emma said, trying to calm Tony down.

Tony groaned and closed his eyes, pressing his left hand to the right side of his chest.

Emma opened the bottle of pain medicine she had stowed in her pocket for when Tony woke up. She gave him a couple of pills followed with a couple sips of water. She then rubbed Tony’s chest. She didn’t realize how much she missed caring for someone like this. She stopped when she heard him snoring softly. Emma then pulled the cover up over his chest. She then made herself a cup of coffee.

Emma sighed when she sat down and saw Buster looking from Tony to her and back. “He’s gonna be okay, boy. He’s just weak, and he’s in a lot of pain. But he’s gonna be okay."

 

TBC

 

Chapter 8

Tony opened his eyes. But he didn’t seem to be awake. His face and chest was covered in a sheen of sweat and he seemed to be struggling with someone or something. His actions disturbed Buster and he began to bark. He moved closer to his master, frightened by their guest’s actions. 

The barking seemed to scare Tony. By the time Emma returned from the kitchen, a couple of cold towels, in her hand, Tony’s eyes were still unfocused. He seemed to be looking around the room in confusion. 

Emma moved close to him and Tony moved away, unconsciously.

“It’s okay, Darlin’.” Emma coaxed. “It’s okay. I’m Emma, remember?”

Tony realized he really couldn’t move from his bed. He was far too weak. He relaxed as Emma rubbed him down with the cold rags. He closed his eyes as his breathing evened out.

The next couple days consisted of pretty much the same pattern periods of wakefulness, followed by periods of sleep, and the occasional nightmare.

Tony’s bouts scared Buster. He would go behind Emma’s chair. He would come out and sniff Tony when the crisis was over. And then resume his position beside Tony’s bed.

Tony would weakly pat Buster’s head, each time. “Sorry boy, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Hello again, Handsome.” Emma said, realizing her patient was back to himself. Emma wiped the sweat from his face and his chest again. She hoped for the last time. Tony’s nightmares seemed to come less and less. And he was awake for longer and longer periods. 

Tony looked at her for just a moment. “Handsome, is that a name or a description?” Tony asked, grinning at her.

“Right now, it’s both.” Emma replied.

“I like it.”

“Nobody would ever mistake you for modest.” Emma replied. “And, by the way, you’re a lucky man.”

“Why is that?” Tony asked, smiling again.

“Your injuries are fairly minor. You don’t have any internal bleeding.” Emma said, giving Tony periodic sips of water. “And you have a nurse to take care of you.”

“Emma, I’m injured. I have no clue who I am, and I don’t know why I’m here. I really wouldn’t consider that lucky.”

“Your dreams…nightmares?” Emma asked. 

Tony had been with her for three days. And he seemed to be getting better and better every day. Emma had moved Tony into the spare bedroom and onto her old brass bed. He was much stronger. But the fact he still was not remembering, scared her.

Tony shook his head. He got bits and pieces of things in his nightmares. But the things made no sense. If he didn’t know what was going on, how could she?

“Everything’s…jumbled…” Tony tried to explain. “I see…like…snippets of a movie, nothing makes sense.”

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed. She took his hand. “Tell me what you see.” She implored.

“I….” Tony started. 

“Please, Handsome.” Emma paused. “You need a real name, by the way. But we’ll talk about that later.” She sighed. “Please talk to me. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours.”

Tony relented. He told her all about what he was seeing. Emma looked almost as confused as he felt by the end.

“So you were in witness protection? You were protecting a witness?” Emma asked.

Tony shook his head.

“What did you see?” She asked. “What did they see?”

“Something about an assassination and a government official.” That part deeply troubled Tony and he was hesitant to reveal it. He didn’t know if he was the assassin or the protector.

“Was the person assassinated? Was it an attempt?” Emma hesitated. “Were you the assassin?”

Emma couldn’t see Tony as an assassin. She, in her heart, just couldn’t see him doing that. But, she had to ask.

Tony considered her question. It had crossed his mind too. All those possibilities Emma had asked about. It angered and scared him he didn’t know what his role was in all this.

I don’t know, Emma.” Tony shook his head. “I don’t know.”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 9

Gibbs had a copy of Chris Pacci’s report in his hands. He stared at it. What had he missed? What was he missing? Something was off. He, at first, contributed it to the fact there was no body. He had talked to Ducky about DNA on the body parts. He knew nothing could be done with the ash. Ducky had told him the bodies had burned at too high a heat for too long. He didn’t think there would be any tissue salvageable for testing. But Ducky took samples from all the body parts recovered and sent them to Abby, and Abby, as Ducky predicted, could not run her tests. The car had also yielded no clues aside from posing as a burnt-out car. There had been bullets, plural, found in the car and under the car. Though Gibbs and Co. swore they only heard one gunshot. But that was the proof. Gibbs guessed both had been shot in rapid fire and maybe that was why they only heard one gunshot. Gibbs surmised one of those shots hit the driver, though what was left of his body offered no clues. The second could have hit a tire or the gas tank. But again, there was nothing left to give him any confirmation.

But nothing changed one important fact. Gibbs had read all available reports, and they just confirmed his fears. Tony was truly gone.

A massive memorial service was arranged by Director Vance, and attended by cops and agents from all over the United States. The service lasted for nearly three hours with many of Tony’s friends, family and co-workers standing and speaking. It turned out to be a moving and uplifting experience. Many speakers had the audience laughing, hysterically, telling of Tony’s escapades. Others had them openly sobbing, telling them of Tony’s heroic deeds and about his selflessness in the way he performed his job. They told of his loyalty and service to the agency and those around him.

Everyone fell silent when it came Gibbs’ turn to speak. He smiled when he turned to face the audience. “I know your question. Why did I hire Anthony DiNozzo? It’s so simple. I had already seen what many of you are only learning about today. I…I saw the qualities many of you have mentioned. And…and they more than made up for the …quirkiness, for the excessive, never ending, exhausting talking. I had the pleasure of working with Tony in Baltimore. I hired him days later. He has exhausted me. He has frustrated me. And he has, most definitely, annoyed me, at sometimes. But he never, ever disappointed me. He was an excellent agent. He was a dear friend. He was the closest thing I could ever have to a son. Most of you shook your heads at our relationship. You couldn’t figure it out. But it was truly very simple. It was and is a father’s love for his son. I did love him and I will miss him for the rest of my life. Anthony was one of a kind. He was special and he will be missed.”

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Gibbs carried his copy of the incident report down his basement stairs. He knew he was breaking procedure, having his own copy, but he truly didn’t care. Gibbs needed to know what was going on. His gut, he thought, was failing him. It scared him that he had no clue about what was off or how it was off.

Gibbs and his team had been placed on paid leave. The director had given them a week.

“You know where I will be, on my week off, don’t you?” Gibbs asked the director. He was currently occupying one of the chairs in front of the director’s desk.

Vance nodded. “Doesn’t surprise me, Agent Gibbs.”

“So, I have your permission?”

“Do you really need it?” Vance asked.

“No.” Gibbs replied.

Vance smiled. “I will expect a full debriefing, unofficial, of course, unless you find something.”

“Thanks, Leon.” Gibb said as he got up from the chair. 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 10

 

Tony’s revelations concerned Emma greatly. Was she harboring a fugitive? Did she have someone in her home who was marked for death? Was there someone, somewhere looking for him right now?

Emma looked out her kitchen window. She didn’t see anything but bright sunshine and green fields. She moved restlessly around her home as Tony slept. She had given him something for pain. She was grateful that at least, now, he was eating. He was not eating much, but he was eating. She knew he would soon be strong enough to leave. But without all his memory, she was not sure where he would go and what the future held for him. She’d do the only thing she could for him. She would convince him to stay. Emma figured, if people were looking for him, were out to hurt him, they would have found him by now. But she also knew, too, that they could be waiting him out. Waiting for him to come back to wherever he was from, wherever this happened and make himself a sitting duck. 

Emma had come to care deeply for the young man who had just come into her life 5 days ago. She felt an almost innate need to protect him. She and her husband had not had children. But she imagined that this was what it felt like to protect your child when he was in trouble. She realized, too, after he showed up, that the explosion she had heard earlier that day had not been miners blasting in the mines in the area. It had been whatever it was that had happened to Tony.

Emma had not asked him questions about the accident. She had not asked him anything about how he had come to her home. What incident had caused him to end up, unconscious, bruised and bloody, in her field. That was mainly because Tony had not offered anything. She knew, from what he had told her, he had no memory of whatever it was that had brought him to her.

Emma sighed. She looked out her window again before busying herself with lunch. Tony would be awake soon, and she wanted to have a hot meal waiting for him.

An hour later, Emma brought the lunch tray into the bedroom. Tony yawned and carefully tried to stretch. His ribs were healing, but they were still sore. His headaches had all but gone away.

“I could get used to this bed-side service.” Tony said smiling as Emma put the tray across his lap.

“Don’t…” Emma said. “…you’re eating in the kitchen with me and Buster when you get well enough.”

Tony smiled at her and then began to eat.

“You need a real name.” Emma stated. 

Tony looked at her. “I don’t know. I like Handsome. It’s descriptive and very accurate.” 

Emma laughed. “Okay, but then I’ll have to add Conceited and Egotistical.”

“That’s harsh, Emma.” Tony replied. “Okay, we’ll come up with something else.”

“Paul?” She said looking at him, and then shook her head, not Paul. She and Tony also rejected John, Andrew, and Christopher.”

They both paused, thinking.

“Michael.” Emma said pointing at him and smiling. “You look like a Michael to me. I like it.”

“Michael.” Tony said, considering. “Me, too.”

“Yeah…” Emma paused. “…that’s a good name for you.”

Tony smiled.

Emma had brought her lunch in, and they finished eating in silence.

“Okay…Michael….” Emma asked. “You’re getting better. You will be able to leave here soon.” Emma fell silent.

“But?” Tony asked.

“Where will you go? What will you do?” 

Tony shook his head. He wasn’t sure. “I remember something about Washington…D.C.”

“What?”

“I lived there. I was there. I don’t know.” Tony conceded.

“Michael, you can’t go back there.” Emma pleaded. “What if…what if the person, people, whoever wants to kill you is waiting? What if…? If you’re a witness, under witness protection, you need to stay hidden.”

“What if I’m the assassin?” Tony asked.

Emma shook her head. “I don’t believe it.”

Tony ducked his head. 

Emma took Tony’s chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her. “Those sparkling green eyes and that beautiful smile are not the features of a cold-blooded killer.”

“I’ve killed before, Emma. “ Tony said flatly. Tony didn’t know where it had come from, but he knew was a memory, a part of his memories coming back.

Emma’s shock was apparent. She moved her hand and shook her head.

“It’s true, Emma.” Tony replied. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. I remember.”

Emma quickly got up off the bed. She gathered the dishes and took them into the kitchen, depositing them in the sink to wash.

Emma heard slow deliberate footsteps behind her. She knew it was Tony and for the first time since he had arrived, she feared him. She looked for something to protect herself. There was nothing near. She knew her husband’s gun was in the hall closet, maybe it was time….

The steps stopped. She could tell by counting the steps that Tony has stopped just inside the kitchen door.

“I would never hurt you, Emma.” Tony replied. “You have been so good to me. I would never hurt you.” He paused. “But you…you asked me what I remembered. You wanted to know, and that’s it.”

Emma stayed, facing the sink for a moment. She then turned. “I believe you, Michael. I do, it’s just….”

“…a lot to deal with. I understand.” Tony said. He put his arm around Emma as she moved to put her arm around him.”

“You should be in bed.” Emma guided him back to the bed.

Tony’s little walk had exhausted him. He closed his eyes and was asleep in moments.

Emma eyed the hall closet, thinking of its contents. She opened the door and took out the gun. She then cleaned it and loaded it. She then put it back in its place.

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 11

 

Gibbs, Ziva and Tim left D.C the day after the memorial service, five days after the accident. They were going back to the location, back to the community. Gibbs was determined to talk to every human being within a 10 mile radius of the accident site. 

Their first couple days yielded nothing. But they did find out that most of the locals had, in fact, ignored the sound of the car explosion. They discovered there were many local coal mines in the area and that sounds of blasting were common. The sounds of the explosion could have, very easily, been mistaken for blasting.

Gibb, Tim and Ziva traveled back to the group of hotel rooms they had rented. They would try again tomorrow, casting their nets just a little wider.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony opened his eyes to see his benefactor by his bed. It was a familiar feeling to him, for some reason. He dismissed the notion as Emma took his hand.

“Michael, I…there is a loaded gun in the hall closet. It’s up on the top shelf, in a shoe box. I…if someone comes after you…. I just want you to know where it is.” Emma squeezed his hand.

Tony squeezed back. “I…I don’t think anybody is after me, Emma. I…I don’t know if I was dreaming or remembering. But I…I think I work in D.C. I think I work for the government.”

Emma sighed. “That’s good, if it’s true, Michael. I just hope you’re remembering correctly. I really hope so.”

Tony nodded, sighed and closed his eyes.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Gibbs was getting extremely frustrated, but his gut was back in working order. It was churning. He knew he was close, so close, to the answers he was looking for. He just knew he would have an excellent report to give to the Director when he returned to D.C.

This is the last place of the day. Gibbs thought as he got out of the car. He was greeted by the bark of a dog. He patted his jacket pocket, unconsciously. He had been carrying Tony’s badge round with him. He had shown it to all he had interviewed. He then asked if they had seen Tony in the past week or two. All had answered no.

Gibbs, followed by Tim and Ziva, headed for the house. He climbed the back stairs and raised his arm to knock….

“Buster, I swear you would bark at a flea. What in the world…?” Emma stopped speaking when she looked up and saw the reason for all the ruckus.

 

TBC

END NOTES: I know, I know. Evil, Evil, Wicked Me. But I believe in the saying ‘Good things come to those who wait’, …and this is gonna be pretty awesome. Stay Tuned! Jackie

 

Chapter 12

 

“Hello.” Emma said tentatively. She looked at Buster and opened the door. “Get in the house, Big Mouth!”

Buster obeyed.

“So, how may I help you?” Emma said, through the screen door she had let swing closed. 

“Special Agents Gibbs, David and McGee, NCIS. We have visited several of your neighbors.” Gibbs said as they all flashed their badges. He put his badge away and then got out Tony’s badge. He showed it to Emma. “We are looking for this man. Have you seen him, in say, the past two weeks?”

Emma recognized the picture, of course. She read the name, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. So, he’s an Anthony, not a Michael. He looks like an Anthony too, though. Emma thought. She hoped the recognition didn’t show on her face. “What has he done? What’s NCIS?”

“He’s my agent. He works for NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service.” Gibbs explained. His first instinct was that she knew more than what she was telling.

“Your agent?” Emma asked. She had the feeling this guy, this Gibbs, was telling her the truth, but she had to be sure.

“He works for me.” Gibbs explained as his patience began to wear thin. “Have you seen him?” Gibbs repeated.

Emma sighed. She then held the door open and they all entered. “Follow me.” She led them through the kitchen and beyond.

Gibbs was confused. “Ma’am, we can….” Gibbs had assumed they would sit at the kitchen table and talk.

Emma waved him on. “You’ll want to see this.” 

Emma pushed the door open to her spare bedroom and Gibbs walked in first. His knees nearly buckled when he saw the person lying in the bed in front of him. He grabbed the door frame for support. 

“What? How?” Gibbs asked looking at Emma. 

Seeing Gibbs reaction, Ziva and Tim moved into the room. They had to see what had caused the reaction. They were equally as stunned. “Tony!?” They said in unison.

“Michael…Anthony showed up here 5 days ago. He was in bad shape.” Emma replied. “I took him in. I’m a nurse.

Gibbs nodded, not really listening. He was still trying to process the scene before him. He sat carefully on the edge of the bed. Tony was asleep and he didn’t want to wake him. But Gibbs had to touch him. He had to know if what he was seeing was real. He touched Tony’s hand. 

He was real! Gibbs was touching real, warm skin. 

“His memory…it’s…he may not remember you.” Emma warned.

Gibbs moved his hand to Tony’s face and gently touched it. Tony opened his eyes. And after only a split second of confusion, Tony smiled at him. There was recognition.

“Boss…Gibbs.” Tony said. He moved his hand to touch Gibbs arm.

Gibbs nodded, tears flowing down his cheeks. He was unable to speak.

Tony heard crying and he turned his head in the direction of the noise. “It’s okay, Ziva.” Tony said stretching his other hand out to her. She sat down on the bed and took it. She used her other hand to wipe her tears.

“McGee.” Tony said, looking over Ziva’s head at him. “Tim. Hey.” 

Tim nodded. He found a place to sit on the bed. He just sat and looked at Tony. Still unsure if he could trust what his eyes were telling him right now. 

“We…we thought…you were…gone.” Tim said when he finally found his voice again.

Tony looked at Tim, then at Gibbs. He was confused. “Gone?”

“We…we had a memorial.” Ziva stated.

“A memorial?” Tony asked. “Why?”

“After the car went over the bank and exploded, Tony. We…we didn’t find a body….”

“I don’t remember.” Tony said, shaking his head. “I don’t even remember how I got here.” Tony said, referring to Emma’s house.

Tony pressed and held the left side of his chest. Emma saw his discomfort. Tony’s breathing had also increased. He groaned and closed his eyes. Emma moved in and sat down on the bed. She took his pulse, it was racing.

“Calm down, Mich…Anthony.” Emma said. “It’s okay. Just relax, breathe, it’s okay.”

“Tony. Call me Tony.” He said, through the pain.

Emma nodded. She then left the room and came back, seconds later, with pills and a glass of water. “I need to get some pain pills down him, it’s past time.” She said, looking at the clock.

Tony took the pills easily and drank some water. Emma gently rubbed his chest, hoping to calm him and to ease his pain. A few moments later Tony was fast asleep.

Emma moved to stand.

Buster looked at Gibbs and barked.

Emma smiled. “Could you stand up for a minute, Agent Gibbs?”

Gibbs complied. 

Buster jumped up on the chair. He then jumped from the chair to the bed. Buster gave Tony his customary sniff and then settled down right beside him.

“He’s done that since Micha…Tony first got here.” Emma explained. “I think Buster thinks he’s Tony’s dog. I don’t know what he’ll do when Tony leaves.” Emma said, shaking her head.

Gibbs smiled and sat back down.

“I just wanted to thank you, Ms….” Gibbs started. He looked at Emma.

“Emma Hargrove.” Emma stated. “Emma will be fine.”

“Thank you, Emma...” Gibbs said, sincerely. “…for everything, for taking such good care of Tony.

Emma nodded. “He’s been great company to me and to Buster. We are going to miss him when he leaves.”

Emma left Gibbs, Tim and Ziva in the spare room with Tony. She went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. The scent lured Gibbs out of the Tony’s room. Tim and Ziva followed.

Emma had four cups of coffee ready and waiting. They all sat down at the kitchen table.

“I knew I was right.” Emma said. “I took you as a coffee drinker.”

“Only intravenously.” Gibbs said, still trying to process the fact that Tony was not dead. That he was, indeed, alive, and sleeping in the next room, just feet away.

Emma grinned. “So, you want to know how your agent got to my house.” Emma said. “I can tell you are a direct man.”

Gibbs nodded.

“Actually my dog, Buster found him. Buster, came to the house, barked and barked to get my attention and to get me to follow him. I finally did and found Tony unconscious. We got him back to the house. The first few days were rough. He had a dislocated shoulder, which I set. He has some broken and some cracked ribs. And he had a fairly severe concussion and a huge gash on his head. He was completely unresponsive for the first 24 hours. Then he did come around, for the most part. He was so weak. He was in and out, mostly out. He had no idea who he was, and he didn’t know how he got here. He told me, just earlier today that he though he worked for the government. That he worked in D.C. Before that he had mentioned witness protection and an assassination. He didn’t know if…what his role was in all of that.” Emma paused. “He didn’t know if he was the target or if he was the assassin. It really scared him that he didn’t know.”

Gibbs nodded. “He was protecting a witness who had seen an assassination attempt.”

Emma nodded. “I really kind of figured he was a good guy.”.

Gibbs got up, taking his coffee with him. “If it’s okay. Gibbs raised the cup in his hand, asking if it’s okay he took it with him.

Emma nodded. “Agent Gibbs….”

Gibbs stopped and turned. 

“I know you’re eager to get back, to get Tony home. But he really, really would benefit from another day of rest. It’s…it’s a long way back.” Emma stated. “I’m not sure he can take the ride. And I think he will get better faster now. It’s obvious he remembers. I think that will speed his recovery.”

Gibbs nodded. He hadn’t really thought a whole lot about taking Tony home. He was still so surprised that Tony was alive.

Gibbs nodded again. “I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“You really thought he was…dead?” Emma asked.

Gibbs nodded. “The car…we didn’t find a body. We had no reason to believe he had survived. We had no evidence that he had not burned up in that car.”

“Do you know what happened to Michael, I mean, Tony? ”

“Michael? You’ve called him that a couple of times.”

Emma nodded. “He couldn’t remember his name. I told him he looked like a Michael.”

“To answer your question, I saw it all. I was driving the second car.” Gibbs replied.

Emma shook her head. “I don’t know how he managed to make it here. But I am so glad he did.”

Gibbs smiled. “Me, too.”

“Well, Agent Gibbs, you and your agents make yourself at home. I don’t have a lot of room, but you’re welcome to what I do have.”

“Call me Jethro, and thank you.” Gibbs replied.

TBC

 

Chapter 13

AN: Got a little ‘friendship TIVA’ going on, but don’t get too excited. 

Tony sighed. “It’s time, Emma.” He said, standing in front of her. 

Emma had been able to convince Gibbs to allow Tony to stay for another couple of days. Tony’s condition improved, having his friends around him. Now it was time for Tony to go home, back to his life. Tony had been able to fill Emma in on his life, as he remembered, with Gibbs filling in the holes. She realized, very quickly, that Gibbs looked at Tony as family more than as an underling. She was glad Tony had Gibbs in his corner.

Emma nodded. She then turned to Gibbs. “You will look after him?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Gibbs said, smiling and nodding.

“Keep him out of trouble?” Emma asked Gibbs, but smiled and winked at Tony.

“My full-time job, Ma’am.” Gibbs replied.

“Hey!” Tony pouted.

Emma looked up at him, putting her hands on his chest. “I’m gonna miss you. Promise me you won’t forget this old lady and her dog.” She said, referring to herself and Buster.

“I could never forget you.” Tony said, bending down and lightly kissing her check. “You saved my life. I will never forget you.”

Emma put her arms around him. “You’ll come back to see me?”

Tony nodded hugging her back.

“It may be awhile. He’s going to stay with me.” Gibbs said. “We have to get him ‘officially’ back into the land of the living. He’s going to see his doctor, and then take it easy for a few days.” Gibbs said, making a point of looking at Tony.

Tony groaned at the prospect.

Gibbs gave him ‘the look’, and Tony stopped immediately.

Emma looked at the interaction between the two men and laughed. “He’s got your number, Handsome.

Tony looked at Gibbs. “Yep, I’m afraid he does.”

“Handsome?” Ziva addressed Emma. “You called him handsome?” Ziva shook her head. “He will be an armful all the way back to D.C.” Ziva, however, was absolutely looking forward to that. She realized, after he was ‘dead; how much she and the team needed and missed him.

“Its handful, Ziva.” Tony corrected, smiling at her. “And ‘Yes, I will.’”

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Over the past couple days Ziva and Tim had had moments of ‘alone time’ with Tony. They had been able to just talk and sort of reconnect. And it had been one of the things that had help speed Tony’s recall and recovery. 

Ziva sat on her partner’s bed. She just sat, staring at him and holding his hand. Everybody else had stepped out for a few moments, leaving them alone. 

Tony opened his eyes when he felt someone touch his hand. He squeezed her’s back. Ziva seemed to have drifted off somewhere.

“Hey.” Tony said, concerned when he saw tears in her eyes.

Ziva took her other, trembling hand and touched his face. 

“Ziva?” Tony asked. He still had not been able to reach her.

“You were…gone.” Ziva’s voice trembled. “You were just...gone.”

Tony took her hand and held it to his chest. “I’m here, Ziva. I’m okay.” He said softly.

Ziva nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. “I…I still see that car…going over the bank… and….” Ziva bowed her head and stopped speaking.

Tony sat up, despite how painful it was. He gently pulled Ziva into his arms and held her for just a moment. 

Ziva hugged him back, crying on his shoulder.

“I’m here, Ziva.” Tony said in a whisper. “I’m here. I’m okay.”

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

“Hey Tim.” Tony said, in a rare moment he and McGee had alone.

“You okay?” Tim asked, sitting down on the bed.

Tony nodded.

“Emma’s quite a character.” Tim replied. “She took good care of you?”

“Excellent.” Tony replied. “She and Buster have been great.”

“Emma said Buster thinks you are his master.”

“Nah, he’s just establishing his territory…another male in the house.”

“Think so?”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “Not a clue.”

“Funny, Tony, very funny.” Tim replied. “I…I am just really glad you’re okay.

“Me, too.” Tony stated. “Me, too.”

Tim and Tony fell silent for a few moments. It was Tony who broke the silence.

“So…you missed your older, annoying brother?”

“Absolutely.” Tim said, smiling.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

“They’re gone…they’re dead.” Tony said in anguish. “I’m…sor….”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Tony.” Gibbs replied, squeezing Tony’s hand. Gibbs moved from the chair to the bed. “Look, I shouldn’t have told you. But…but you kept asking. You are too damned persistent for your own good. We will talk about this a lot more, when you’re better, but right now….”

“If….” Tony started.

“No, Tony.” Gibbs insisted. “No, if’s…there are no ‘if’s’. There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing I could have done.”

“But….” Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes pleading.

“Sometimes, Tony, all you can do in a situation is survive it. That was all you could do here. And you did a damned good job.”

“I….”

“Believe what you want, Tony. But it’s true.” Gibbs stated. He then leaned on close and whispered. “It’ll be okay, Tony. I promise you, it will be okay.”

 

TBC

 

  
Chapter 14

 

Gibbs faced a huge dilemma. But it was one he did not, in the least, mind having. How was he going to RE-introduce Tony to everybody at NCIS? He had not even told the director. He had called the director and told him that there was news. But he wanted to see the director’s face when Tony walked back through the door. That would give Gibbs a true assessment of what the director thought of Tony. 

Director Vance’s opinion of Tony had changed greatly since Vance first came to NCIS. Vance could not match the person he had read about in the personnel file to the goofball he saw. Vance, at first, thought that all the commendations and recommendations in Tony’s folder had simply been misfiled. Vance then got a few opportunities to work closely with the man. He then realized the praise had been justified and well-placed.

Gibbs had decided the ‘reveal’ would happen at his house. He would call Vance over first. Gibbs knew once Vance found out he was back, he would want a de-briefing. And once Vance found out the truth…well, he would want to know what Tony knew. Tony still remembered nothing from the incident. But Vance would want to hear that from Tony, not him.

“Director.” Gibbs said as soon as Vance answered his office phone.

“Hello, Agent Gibbs.” Vance replied.

“I can tell you’ve found something.” Vance said. He could hear it in Gibbs’ voice.

“Yes, I have.”

“So, I will see you in the morning?” Vance asked, looking at his watch. It was now 4:30 p.m.

“No…” Gibbs said, he was almost giddy. “…I’ll see you in about an hour? My house?”

“If you wish…” Vance stated. “Gibbs, you can’t…?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Trust me. You’ll want to see this for yourself.”

Leon shook his head. He couldn’t fathom why Gibbs wanted him over at his house. If it was evidence, Abby or Ducky would have it. That is, unless, it had been an inside job. Could Gibbs have found something that pointed to that? Was Gibbs wanting to give him the ‘head’s up’?

The director was still unsure and uneasy when he locked his office door and left the building 30 minutes later.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Vance knew the rules at Gibbs’ house and he let himself in. Gibbs came out of the back bedroom on the first floor. Gibbs had just gotten Tony settled. The trip back to D.C had been exhausting, and Tony was ready to lie down by the time they reached Gibbs’ place.

Gibbs greeted the director.

“Okay, Gibbs.” Vance said. “I hate to rush you. But Jackie is expecting me home for supper and my son has a game tonight.”

Gibbs nodded. He motioned for Vance to follow him to the back bedroom.

“Hello, Leon.” Tony said from his place in bed. 

“Agent DiNozzo…Tony!” Vance stammered. “I…How?” He asked, looked at Gibbs, shocked. Vance leaned against the doorframe for support.

“Tony was found by a woman who happened to be a nurse. She took care of him.” Gibbs explained.

Tony shook his head. “I don’t remember what happened. But you have Gibbs’ report.”

“Nothing?” Leon asked, finally able to compose himself and wipe the surprise off his face. He moved closer to the bed. Maybe Gibbs was playing a trick on him. Maybe it was something with the lighting….

Tony shook his head.

Vance just sat and looked at Tony for a moment, not sure he could trust his own eyes. Finally Vance spoke.

“I’m…I’m not sure what to say, Agent DiNozzo, Tony.” Vance spoke honestly. He had a genuine smile on his face. “When Gibbs told me he had something to show me…I never imagined. I never dreamed…it would be…you.”

Tony nodded.

Vance held his hand out to Tony and they shook. “I…I am sure we will talk more, when you are strong enough. I…I am very, very glad to have you back, Tony. This news will be…. The next few days at NCIS are going to be very interesting.” Vance predicted.

Gibbs nodded. “I’m telling the rest of the team tonight.” He replied.

“Good.” Vance nodded. “It will…Jackie and the kids will be ecstatic. They will want to see you.” Vance looked at Gibbs. “Will that be okay?”

Gibbs nodded.

Vance looked at Tony. “I will have a mountain of paperwork to complete in the morning.” He stated, smiling. “I have never had to bring an agent back to life before.”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 15

 

Gibbs called Ducky next.

“Well, hello, Jethro.” Ducky stated. “I take it you’re back in D.C.”

Gibbs nodded, even though Ducky could not see him. “Yes, back with news.”

Ducky sighed. “You have found Anthony?” In his mind he was wondering, and dreading figuring out what part of Tony’s body Gibbs had found.

“I will be in to Autopsy as soon as I….”

“No need for that, Duck.” Gibbs said, excitedly.

“If you have evidence….”

“Come to my house as soon as you can.” Gibbs told him.

“Jethro, this is a break in protocol. I am sure the director….” Ducky stated.

“The director has already been here. And I know he would agree with me.” Gibbs said.

There was something in Gibbs’ voice that Ducky could not make out. But he agreed to come.

“You are usually not this…cryptic, Jethro.”

“I have never been faced with this situation before, Duck.” Gibbs replied. “I will see you soon? Oh, call Jimmy and tell him to come, too.” Gibbs stated. He could not believe he had almost forgotten Jimmy.

“We will be there as soon as we possible, Jethro.” Ducky was still a little unsure about the whole thing. “Can you, at least, give me a hint?”

“Just come over, Duck. I promise you…. You will be glad you did.” Gibbs said. Then he hung up the phone.

Ducky disconnected, very, very worried about his friend. He knew Tony’s death had been devastating for Gibbs. But Ducky thought he had been coping. Now…now Gibbs sounded almost…happy, giddy. Giddy was the word. It concerned Ducky greatly. He hurried and pulled on his jacket. He called Jimmy from his car and told him that they both needed to get over to Gibbs’ house immediately.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Ducky arrived first, with Jimmy only minutes behind. They both entered the house as Gibbs, again, emerged from the back bedroom. 

“It is good to have you back, Jethro.” Ducky said.

“Good to be back, Duck.” Gibbs then looked at Jimmy. “Glad you’re here too, Jimmy.”

Ducky was still concerned, he watched his friend carefully. Jimmy had also picked up on the ‘strange’ behavior and was exchanging glances with his mentor.

“Have a seat, both of you.” Gibbs said, indicating the couch.

“Jethro, if you need to talk….” Ducky offered.

Gibbs nodded. “We will later…plenty to talk about. But right now, just brace yourself…come on out.” Gibbs said, looking at the door of the back bedroom.

It had been a good thing that Ducky and Jimmy had been sitting down, because they would have both fallen to the floor.

“My word…Anthony!” Ducky said, only after a moment of staring.

“Tony…it is you, right?!” Jimmy said. “I am not imagining this? Am I?” He could not believe his eyes.

“It’s me.” Tony said. He was still sore. And the rest he had gotten before Vance arrived and after he had left had not been enough. But he was very, very anxious to see everybody. He wanted them to know that he was okay. He decided sleep would come later.

“It’s been a week, dear boy. Where have you been?” Ducky asked, when he was able to form a coherent thought. 

“I was with a woman named Emma. I had lost my memory. And neither of us knew if I was a good guy or a bad guy.” Tony said. “That’s the reader’s digest condensed version.”

Ducky smiled. He then studied Tony’s face. “I can see you are in pain, Dear boy.”

Tony nodded. “My ribs. I dislocated my shoulder. And, of course….” Tony pointed to his head so that Ducky would see his scar.

“Oh, yes, I see. It’s healed well though.” Ducky said. 

“I think you need to lie down, Tony.” Jimmy replied.

“Can’t argue with you there, Jimmy.” Tony replied, being unusually compliant.

Both Jimmy and Ducky helped Tony back to the bedroom and into bed. Ducky gave Tony a quick once-over after he had fallen asleep.

“Jethro, I think it might be a good idea if you let Tony rest before you call Abby.” Ducky advised. “I don’t think he could handle her…enthusiasm right now.”

“I agree.” Gibbs said, looking to the bedroom at his sleeping agent. Gibbs shook his head. “I still can’t believe he’s here.”

“Well, I must say, it was wonderful surprise.” Ducky admitted. He took a seat on the couch. Jimmy sat down beside him.

“He’s back…he’s here. I…I just can’t believe it.” Jimmy said, shaking his head.

Ducky looked at his protégé and smiled. “Where are Timothy and Ziva? Certainly they were….”

“They went home, to change, shower, take care of a few things.” Gibbs explained. “They are coming back as soon as they can.”

“I can’t imagine what it was like…I….” Ducky stammered.

“Pretty much like it was for you, just then, Duck.” Gibbs explained. “We got to this lady, Emma Hargroves’s, house. I show her Tony’s badge, his picture. I think she recognizes Tony. But I’m not sure. She then asked me some questions. Finally, she lets us in her house, and takes us to her spare bedroom. And there’s Tony, lying in the bed, asleep.”

“Tony said she didn’t know if he was a good guy or a bad guy?” Jimmy asked.

Gibbs nodded. “He remembered bits and pieces. He told her something about witness protection and an assassination, he didn’t know which side he was on.”

Jimmy went to the bedroom door and looked in. “Is it okay if I sit with him for a little while?”

“Sure, Palmer.” Gibbs replied. “Go, right ahead.”

“It’s been hard on Palmer, Jethro.” Ducky replied after Gibbs sat on in Palmer’s place. “I knew they were close, but I had no idea.”

“At least he’ll get a second chance with him, Ducky. We all will” Gibbs stated.

 

TBC

 

  
Chapter 16

 

AN: This chapter contains a little TABBY, but it is only friendship TABBY. Sorry…for those of you who want more.

 

“Are you ready?” Gibbs asked.

“Can anyone ever REALLY be ready for Abby Scuito?” Tony replied.

Gibbs had let Tony sleep for a couple hours. Tim and Ziva were both back an hour after Ducky and Jimmy got there. They were now all here, awaiting the Goth’s arrival.

Gibbs had called her and told her he needed to see her ASAP. She had asked many questions, but he had not really answered any of them. It only made her more suspicious. And Gibbs knew it would make her wonder what he was up to. Abby showed up at his door 20 minutes later.

“Wh…Why is everybody here?” Abby asked, seeing the rest of her NCIS family in Gibbs’ living room. 

“We’re having a party.” Jimmy said, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

“A party, how could we… a party? Tony’s gone. I will never feel like partying again.” Abby said sadly, dropping onto the only available chair in Gibbs’ living room.

“You may change your mind.” Gibbs said. “Follow me.” He then led her to his back bedroom.

“Gibbs’ I’ve seen….”

The scream of joy was so loud it could be heard throughout Gibbs’ neighborhood.

Abby launched herself at Tony, landing on the bed with a huge thud, boots and all.

“You’re…you…” Abby said, touching his face, not trusting her eyes. “…What? Gibbs said….”

“He didn’t know.” Tony said, after he recovered from Abby landing on the bed. “He…he was surprised too.”

Abby put her hand on Tony’s chest, still not believing her eyes. Of course, it didn’t help that tears were streaming down her face.

“It was horrible, Tony. When he told me...I….”

Tony took the hand she had laid on his chest and squeezed it. “I’m here. I’m okay. That’s all that matters, Abby.”

“What happened? Why didn’t we hear from you?” Abby asked.

“Oh, Abby. I met this really neat lady, Emma. And she has this great dog, Buster. He’s a beagle and he’s so cool. He stayed with me the whole time I was there, slept beside me, slept on the bed with me.” Tony paused. Abby seemed absorbed in his story, so he continued. “Emma is a nurse. She took really good care of me. She set my shoulder. I had dislocated it. I didn’t remember who I was so she named me Michael. Then a day or two later Gibbs shows up. He shows her my badge. She, of course, realizes it’s me. She brings Gibbs into the house. And he finds me asleep in her spare bedroom.”

“Wow! She didn’t say anything. She just takes him into the room and there you are?” Abby asked.

Tony nodded.

“Kind of like the way he did me, just now.” Abby looked at Gibbs, still standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his face.

“I will get you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You won’t know when. You won’t how or where. But I will get you.” Abby wagged her finger at Gibbs, a huge smile on her face, despite her tears.

Abby got up off the bed. “I think Palmer is right. We should have a party. We really do have a lot to celebrate.”

 

  
TBC

 

 

Chapter 17

 

AN: Well kids, this is the end. I think this is the fastest I have ever written a story. I owe a special thanks to Glow60. I read the first chapter of ‘Go Silently Into the Woods’ and I loved the premise. So, as I should have said earlier, ‘Thank You’. I took your idea and ran with it, thankfully in a totally different direction. This is a really long chapter, for me. I got several great suggestions and questions. And I hope I have satisfied then all in this chapter. Thanks to the suggestions, I added Tobias’, Jackson’s and Senior’s reactions. I hope I answered the questions in the part with Tony and Gibbs. Also, the part with Junior and Senior turned out a little different from what I had originally planned. But I do think it works. Thank you all, Jackie.

The ‘party’ concluded at about 1 a.m. The beer and pizza were long gone. Everyone decided to spend the night at Gibbs. Gibbs was in his bed. Abby had taken the half of the bed Tony was not occupying. Ducky had taken the chair beside Tony’s bed. Ziva, Tim and Jimmy were scattered around the living room, sleeping in chairs and on the sofa.

The evening had been full of laughter and remembrance. Everybody had some great stories to tell. They had all had some good times with Tony. And he was always doing things that made them laugh. Tony had laughed as hard as the rest of them. But in the end, he was the only one who ended up with aching ribs. He retired early, leaving the others to tell their tales.

Tony was the first to awaken. He got up as quietly as he could, careful not to disturb Ducky or Abby. He really had to ‘use the facilities’. But, by the time he came back to bed, he had two sets of eyes watching him.  
0  
“How are you, dear boy?” Ducky asked.

“Good.” Tony replied, lying back down beside Abby.

“Emma was a good nurse?” Abby asked.

“Excellent.” Tony replied.

“She really did do a great job with you, Anthony.” Ducky replied.

Tony nodded. He then yawned and made himself comfortable once again. He closed his eyes.

“Well, my dear,” Ducky said to Abby. “…how does breakfast sound?”

“Excellent.” Abby said, getting out on her side of the bed.

“Let’s go and raid the fridge, shall we?” Ducky said standing and then heading to the door.

“I want a stack of flapjacks.” Tony said, sleepily.

“Toast and coffee for you.” Ducky replied.

“Maybe tomorrow?” Tony asked.

“We’ll see.” Ducky stated.

A little while later the smells of coffee, bacon, sausage and pancakes filled the air. It brought Gibbs down from his bedroom and woke up the living room occupants. Gibbs has actually been down the stairs several times during the night, checking on Tony.

Ducky relented. He carried a couple pancakes, a couple slices of bacon, and a cup of coffee in to Tony.

Tony smiled broadly and dug in. “Thanks Ducky, everything is excellent.”

“Don’t tell Jethro I’m spoiling you this morning.” Ducky said.

“Too late.” Gibbs replied. He ducked his head in the doorway.

“You’re feeling better, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded his mouth full.

“He is certainly enjoying his breakfast.” Ducky replied.

Gibbs nodded. He stood in the doorway watching his agent.

“I’ll get him back on track for lunch. He’s…it’s just….”

Gibbs nodded. “Yeah, Duck….I know exactly how you feel.” NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

There were a few other people who needed to hear the news. Gibbs called Fornell first. He knew that Fornell was probably already hearing the rumors.

“Tobias.” Gibbs said as soon as Fornell answered the phone.

“You’re back in D.C?” Tobias asked, there was something in Gibbs’ tone that was different. He was having trouble figuring it out.

“Yeah.” Gibbs said.

“Good. You need to tell your people to stop spreading those vicious rumors. ‘He’s alive.’” Fornell said, the pain evident in his voice. “I mean, the man is dead. They need to let him rest in peace.” Tobias said, referring to Tony.

“I will straighten things out, Tobias, don’t worry.” Gibbs said. “I’ll tell you what, drop by after work. We’ll drink some beer, eat some bad Chinese food….”

“Okay, sounds good.” Fornell said. “See ya then.”

They both hung up.

Fornell showed up about 45 minutes later. He had a bag of Chinese food and sat it on Gibbs’ kitchen table.

Gibbs made no move towards the food.

“We should chow down before it gets cold.” Fornell said, opening cabinets and drawers and getting plates and silverware.

“In a minute, you need to see something first.” Gibbs said.

Fornell looked at Gibbs. “You aren’t acting…like your usual self.”

“This is unusual situation.”

“I’m not liking this cryptic thing you’re doing here.” Fornell admitted.

“What if I told you the ‘rumors’ were true?” Gibbs asked.

Fornell just stared at Gibbs as he followed Gibbs to his back bedroom.

Gibbs stepped aside as Tobias looked into the room. He stood, stunned, for few moments.

“Hello, Tobias.” Tony said.

It took a moment or two for it all to register.

“Well…I’ll be damned…Tony DiNozzo.” Fornell said, smiling. “I always knew you had nine lives.” 

Gibbs and Tony filled Tobias in on the details.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

“What’s going on, Leroy?” Jackson Gibbs asked. He was worried about his son. Jackson had been at the memorial service. He had seen how his son was taking his friend’s death and it had him a little worried. And now Leroy sounded happy. That worried him even more.

“I have got some good news, Dad.” Gibbs replied.

Jackson didn’t say a word. He couldn’t imagine what the good news would be.

“It’s about Tony, Dad.” Gibbs said. He was struggling with his words, knowing how it must sound to Jackson.

“What about Tony, Son?” Jackson asked, not sure if he was doing the right thing. He didn’t want to feed any delusions or prolong his son’s pain. But he had to know what Leroy was talking about.

“He…he made it, Dad. He’s here… with me.” Gibb stated.

Jackson wasn’t sure what to think of his son’s statement. Maybe he needed to pay Leroy a visit.

Gibbs continued. “He survived the crash. He fell out, or was thrown out of the car. But he made it.”

“Son, that…that’s not possible…from what you told me.” Jackson replied.

“I know, Dad. But it’s true.”

Gibbs handed the phone to Tony.

“Hello, Jackson.” Tony said.

Jackson was quiet for a moment. The voice on the line certainly sounded like Tony. But then, maybe he was imagining things.

“A nurse found me. She took care of me for a week. Gibbs came back to the neighborhood, investigating. He knocked on her door, showed her my picture. She brought Gibbs into her house and brought her to the back bedroom where I was.” Tony explained.

There was a long moment of silence on the Jackson’s end. The more Tony talked, the more Jackson realized it really was him.

“I…I’m not sure what to say, Tony.” Jackson admitted.

“That’s okay. It’s been going around.” Tony replied.

“I think I need to make another trip to D.C.” Jackson said.

“I would really like that, Jackson.” Tony replied. “Gibbs will be glad to see you, too.”

Jackson was on a plane the next morning.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Gibbs had left Senior several messages to call him as soon as possible. Senior, had, of course, been out of the country on business and nobody seemed to know when he would return, not even his secretary. Or, if they did, they weren’t telling Gibbs.

“Don’t bother, Boss.” Tony said from his spot on the bed. 

Gibbs just looked at him.

“Maybe he doesn’t….” 

“Tony!” Gibbs said, surprised. “He’s your father.”

“I’m his son. It hasn’t seemed to make a big difference to him. He’s not called you back.”

“Maybe he hasn’t checked his messages.” Gibbs offered.

“Maybe he doesn’t give a damn.”

Gibbs was not really shocked by Tony’s attitude. But, he thought of himself with Jackson. Gibbs just couldn’t imagine having those feelings towards him.

Tony shook his head. “You tried. You called. And maybe, when he gets around to calling you back, in a few weeks, you can tell him what’s going on. But I can tell you right now, he won’t care. He…he didn’t even care enough to go by and check out my apartment. But, you said, he had tried to look into my checking and savings. He tried to open safe deposit box at the bank. He…he’s worried about the money, Gibbs. And that’s…that’s all it’s ever been about with him. Mom left me money when she died. He knew it. He’s been trying to get his hands on it ever since it was released to me when I turned 21. He…he knows I get a yearly check and he comes around when he knows I am going to get it, and he’s always ‘in need.’ I’m sure, now that I’m ‘dead.’ He’s trying his damnedest to get his hands on it.” Tony paused. “He’s…the only way I will get peace in my life is if he thinks I’m dead.”

“Tony, that’s….” Gibbs started.

“Wouldn’t you want Senior as a dad?”

Gibbs shook his head.

“Me either. I have no choice, though. I’m stuck with him.” Tony replied. “I deserve to have him NOT blow into my life and turn it upside down. I deserve to be able to live MY life, NOT what he wants for my life. If…if he thinks I’m gone. I’m free. I know that sounds strange. I know he’ll find out eventually, and he will be very, very pissed about it all. But, right now, I don’t care. I don’t care, and for the first time, I don’t’ feel like I need to apologize for it.”

Gibbs nodded. He didn’t understand it all. But he nodded. He knew his agent well enough to know he had given this decision a lot of thought. But the repercussions still worried him.

\--A Month Later—

“It was your idea, wasn’t it?!” Senior demanded over the phone to Special Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs had not even had a chance to process who he was speaking to. Senior lit into Gibbs as soon as he answered his phone.

“What idea would that be, Mr. DiNozzo?” Gibbs said, adding an extra layer of sugar after he realized who he was talking to.

Gibbs could feel Senior’s rage.

“Don’t give me that, Gibbs!” He could hear the hard breathing through the line. “You know EXACTLY what I mean!”

Gibbs didn’t speak, it only enraged Senior more.

“My son is ALIVE and no one TOLD me.” Senior spat out between clinched teeth.

“I sent you messages.” Gibbs said, calmly. “I tried….”

“Messages that were always a step behind…AFTER I had checked out of the hotel…or had LEFT the country.” 

“Give your secretary a more accurate itinerary.” Gibbs suggested.

“Let me speak with him!” Senior demanded in a not-so-pleasant tone.

“No.”

“WHAT!” Senior couldn’t have heard him right.

“No.” Gibbs repeated, not letting his anger creep into his voice. He took a deep breath. “Tony is nothing more to you than a checkbook, a yearly inheritance check. You don’t deserve him.” 

Gibbs braced for the explosion. He wasn’t disappointed. 

“HOW DARE YOU!!” Senior practically screamed into the phone. “I’m his father!”

“Yeah, just like the guy down at the sperm bank who puts his ‘junk’ in a cup.” Gibbs retorted. “He’s better off without you.” Gibbs paused. “Do Tony a favor. Do all the people who care about Tony a favor…pretend he’s dead.” Gibbs hung up before Senior could reply.

\--Junior and Senior—

“Gibbs didn’t convince me to do anything, Dad.” Tony replied to his father.

“You wouldn’t have told him that, Junior.” Senior replied, talking about the inheritance check. “We don’t talk about family stuff to outsiders. And the stuff about you being dead, he….”

“He’s not an outsider to me.”

“He’s not family, Junior.” Senior explained.

“He’s my family.”

“Not our family.”

“I trust him.” Tony replied.

“Big mistake.

“That’s your opinion of the situation. And you are entitled to it. But, I…I will not put up with this anymore from you. I won’t be bullied into doing things you want me to do.”

“Junior, I don’t….”

“Don’t interrupt me.” Tony said firmly. “I…I need people in my life who care about me. Not one’s who are out to take advantage, exploit weaknesses. You have always taken my kindness as a weakness. You are a shark in business, and it serves you well, there. But you are also a shark in your personal life. And I am nothing but that poor little trapped fish you keep taking bites out off. The problem is that there are only so many bites you can take.” Tony paused. “There is only so much I will put up with, from you. I’m at my limit. You thought I was dead and all you wanted was my money. My landlord said you never even came by my apartment. You didn’t want anything personal, anything of mine. You…you just wanted the money. And I have, in all honesty, I have thought about paying you off, several times. I know there has to be a price, that magic amount of money I could give you, and you would be out of my life. I know that amount exists. But, at the same time, it really bothers me that you would take it.”

“Junior….”

“No, Dad. I’m…I’m not doing this anymore. I deserve better than you. Goodbye.”

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony took his customary seat on Gibbs stairs; he could have gone home weeks earlier. But it was taking a long time to get Tony’s bank accounts reopened. He had no money to live on. Thankfully, Tony’s landlord had not rented out his apartment. He hadn’t even gotten around to cleaning it out. It made Tony extremely grateful for his landlord’s skill at procrastination. 

Tony closed the folder he was holding in his hand. It contained copies of the reports on his ‘death.’ 

“You really thought I was dead.”

Gibbs nodded, sanding a rib.

“Really?” 

“We had no proof otherwise.” Gibbs explained. “The witnesses and the MP were burned so badly. We couldn’t tell who was who. And your ID was found near the car, well, what was left of it.”

“So, I was thrown from the car?” Tony asked. “That’s how I made it?”

Gibbs nodded. “It looked like the door bowed in on your side. If that happened, the latch would have popped, and the door would have opened. You would have fallen out or have been thrown out.” Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head. He still didn’t remember what happened.

“Abby studied the pictures Pacci took of the road we were on. She said it looked like car smashed into one of the trees along the road. She said, from the way the tree looked, it very well could have done enough damage to bow the door and pop the lock.”

“So,” Tony said, trying to put it together. “A bullet hit the driver.” Tony had read that part in Ducky’s autopsy report. The slug had been buried in the front driver’s seat and had, somehow, survived the explosion. “The car went out of control. Then hit a tree on my side of the car. The door ‘popped’ open and I was thrown or fell out when the car tumbled down the embankment.”

Gibbs nodded. “That’s what we think.”

“But why didn’t I have my ID with me, or my gun. I know I wouldn’t have taken those things off.”

Gibbs shook his head. He didn’t think so either. “The ID probably just fell out of your pocket. The gun…we guess it just come undone from your belt, somehow.”

Tony just shook his head.

“You may never remember that day, Tony.” Gibbs stated. “And it’s okay. Why would you want to remember the worst day of your life?”

Tony looked up at Gibbs. “As much as I trust you and as much as I know you’re telling me the truth. I just want to know, for sure, what happened. There’s…there’s just a big gap in my memory, in my life, and I don’t like it.”

Gibbs stopped his sanding and took a seat beside Tony. “Trust me, Tony, sometimes it’s good you don’t know. You learn to live with it, to accept it, maybe even be grateful for it.”

“Are you talking about the explosion on the ship?”

Gibbs nodded. “All these years later and I still don’t remember it all. There are definite gaps. I figure it’s the head injury, the amnesia. But I still don’t know everything that happened that day. I know I never told you that.” Gibbs said, looking at Tony. “But I know what I need to know. I am very grateful to have made it back from that as far as I have. I survived it, Tony. That was all that was within my power to do. I survived it.”

“I am grateful, Gibbs. I really, really am.” Tony told him. “I just…why didn’t you look for me? I mean…it took so long. I was with Emma a week.”

Gibbs sighed. “My brain and the evidence were telling me you were dead. My heart was telling me to keep looking. And I thought my gut had checked out.”

Tony didn’t say anything, waiting for Gibbs to continue.

“When Vance gave us our leave time, I told him I was going back to the scene. I…my gut had kicked it. It…I knew I would find something.” Gibbs put his hand to the back of Tony’s neck and squeezed. “Then when I walked in at Ms. Hargrove’s…. I…there are no words, Tony. There truly are no words.”

Tony smiled and bowed his head momentarily. He then looked at Gibbs. “I really would like to go visit Emma. She’s so nice. And Buster is the best dog ever.”

“Give it another couple of weeks, then we’ll see.” Gibbs replied.

“Gotta get some sleep.” Tony said as he stood and turned started upstairs. Tomorrow was his first day back at work. Tony stopped. “There’s the doorbell again.”

“No doubt for you.” Gibbs replied.

Since people had found out Tony was very much alive, flowers, cards and gifts had been arriving at Gibbs’ door regularly. Gibbs’ living room looked like a greenhouse, and Tony had gotten a pile of pizza discount coupons. So many, in fact, that Tony figured he wouldn’t have to pay for another pizza for a couple of years. He had also gotten a few assorted DVDs and gift cards.

“Those flowers are going with you when you leave, DiNozzo.” Gibbs yelled up to him.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony pulled into the long driveway. The barking of a dog announced his arrival.

“I hope its okay that I didn’t call. Tony said when Emma answered the door. 

Emma opened her arms wide. “I would be glad to see you anytime, Handsome.”

She and Tony hugged. Tony then leaned down and patted Buster on the head.

“Good to see you too, Buster.” Tony said.

“You’re just in time for supper.” Emma said. She set Tony a place at the table.

 

END NOTES I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. Thanks to my wonderful, faithful readers. Jackie

THE END


End file.
